Mira Cavataio
Mira Cavataio was born on Dathomir to Lauda Cavataio and Sanies Robur and the granddaughter of the Supreme Mother Petra Cavataio and the Sith Dark Lord Xander Starkiller along with her twin brother Mirus. Through her genetic make up, Mira is 3/4 Dathomirian and 1/4 Corellian. Much like her mother, Mira showed Force sensitivity from an early age and thus was put the training before her age had double digits even, same as it had been with many females before her in her bloodline. Personality Overall Personality Old Mira With at heart, Mira is the free spirit Lauda never was. She enjoys her freedom and fun time. Very early on, she became more like Petra rather than her mother. Her grandmother is her role model and pretty much most of the things Nona does is what Mira loves and wants to do herself. She doesn't care what people think, which reflects on the way she acts and dresses. Like, she doesn't much care about the gender of those she takes into her bed just as she doesn't believe in defining sexuality. Just because someone labeled themselves as straight or gay, Mira simply believes herself to be above such thing, deciding on the prey rather than the gender. To be perfectly honest, with all her free spirit and affection she shows to certain people (ie Mirus, Dharma, Cale), she's selfish and has always put herself first. Her display of emotions towards others, even if she does care about them, is decided based upon her needs and pleasure. She's never actually been refused anything which was strongly influenced at first by her mother's inexperience as a parent and her strong bond with Mirus. Nobody ever really refused her, resulting in her nature of believing what Mira wanted, Mira got - when she wanted it. New Mira Changes that will take place following her submission to the Goddess will be incredibly drastic. For the first time in her life, she truly begins to put another being before herself, caring for her needs, wishing to please her. For all the devotion she had for her Nona, there is nothing but loyalty, love and addiction for her Goddess now. Character Flaws *Absentminded *Aimless *Arrogant *Audacious *Bigot *Bold *Callous *Childish *Disorder **Acute Stress Disorder **Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder **Body Dysmorphic Disorder **Conduct Disorder **Insomnia **Narcissistic personality Disorder **Sexual Addiction *Egotistical *Envious *Fanaticism *Fixation *Flirt *Habit (sex counts right? :P ) *Hedonistic *Hoity-toity *Impatient *Indifferent *Immature *Impish *Lustful *Nonviolent *Overprotective (towards a few) *overconfidant *Overzealous *Perfectionist *Phobia **Atelophobia (Fear of imperfection) **Automysophobia (Fear of being dirty) **Bacillophobia (Fear of microbes) **Bacteriophobia (Fear of bacteria) **Cacophobia (Fear of ugliness) **Gerascophobia (Fear of growing old) **Maieusiophobia (Fear of childbirth) **Obesophobia (Fear of gaining weight) *Proud *Rebellious *Reckless *Remorseless *Seducer *Selfish *Smart Ass *Spoiled *Stubborn *Theatrical *Unpredictable *Vain Biography Act I: Onto Us a Scion is born Pregnancy and Childbirth , Mamma]]Mira was created during a brief encounter between her mother and her family slave Sanies Robur after a short training between the two. Even during the pregnancy, Mamma continued to train in the ways of the Witches of Sith, furthering her knowledge with not only Nona, Serva, Antonio and Nono but also Shery deWinter. After a nine months of pregnancy, Mira and her twin brother Mirus were born after a ten hour labor, in the middle of the night and while the healers of Dathomir do not attend to medical treatments the way outsiders do, science could claim that Mira and Mirus were born a week before their term. , Pa'tre]] Little Witch Much like her mother, Mira was a good child with a happy upbringing. During those early years she was somewhat of a perfect child, perfectly behaved and always doing what she was told. Her connection to her brother Mirus was instant and probably began even in the womb without them full aware of it. While Mira could easily connect to anymore, she stuck to her mother, Mirus and the five slaves that were given to her as it was with any Cavataio child. Though always curious about the Force and Magic, Mira wasn't always so focus on wanting to start her learning. She began to develop far more carefree than Lauda in that age, enjoying more her time outside with her friends than actually watching what the adults were doing or questioning. It become quite obvious that while Mira could respect certain things, she was going to have a mind of her own. And Lauda allowed such things, having been a young parent back then. Her children were her pride and joy but perhaps too much of her own focus was still on personal training and knowledge. Act II: Life of Every Witch Manifestation of powers With the arrival of her powers, beginning with force powers rather than spells along which she began to change, discovering herself. The very first thing she became capable of was Telepathy, originally using it communicate with Mirus. If you asked the girl, she couldn't tell you when she learned because for her it always seemed like it was there. The Power of Two At the age of six, Mira and her brother were summoned to the meditation room one early morning where their Trial by Fire, with Weather Sense, was done. Following it's completion, the two siblings were earch given their own scroll to pass it down to their children and proceeded to learn Telekinesis I, Spell of Focus and Call Mist. Having done their first day training, their Aunt Serva joined them so they could be tested on their newly learned spells. History lessons Following her beginning of her training, Mamma simply continued it, teaching her new spells and expending her lessons to powers when the time came for it. Mira still wanted to learn then but at the same time, she was growing on her own as well and nearing her teenage years which would be the beginning of her rebellion. Still, the teaching never stopped and Mira was given books to read, languages to learn and many other fields. A bright child like her mother, she progressed quickly and memorized easily but more and more, her curiosity grew. Mira wanted to know what was beyond their territory and off their planet. Scion of Power While Mira had always somehow knew the importance of being a Cavataio, she didn't know the full extent of it in the beginning. There was Mamma, Nona and others but Lauda let things take its course. Then finally, the time had come and Lauda set her children down, explaining to them how she had come into this world, how truly powerful their grandparents actually were, how big families both the Cavataio and Starkiller were. Only then did Mira get a certain grasp on what was and what they could possibly be but alone, she couldn't begin to imagine. An entire Galaxy Lauda never stopped training and travelling though and when the children were still young, she took them with her. She introduced them to places such as Corellia, from where the Starkillers came; Bandomeer, from where Sanies was originally from; Ferro, where the family held their businesses and several other places. Mira ate it all up, the differences were almost magical to her. She took special interest in the birthplace of the Sith where Lauda brought her only once and didn't remain their long. La'Ca Cavataio Then one day, a child walked into their territory, a girl from a different clan. Lauda reached out to her instantly, accepting the girl into the family when she had no one else and the child, actually called Dharma Decuir, was dubbed Lauda'Caelum Cavataio, La'Ca for short. When Mamma had accepted her, so did Mira but it wasn't all that. There was something about the girl that interested Mira, something she could not fully explain at first. In the beginning, La'Ca tagged along Lauda a lot but Mira would have none of that, welcoming the younger girl under her wing, announcing to anyone who had come in their way as her sister. Isobel Starkiller One of her own blood, Isobel Starkiller, was someone Mira discovered by accident while discovering other clans. Among the Dreaming Driver Clan, Isobel Starkiller had been a mechanic and a Witch. She was also her mother's Aunt and Mira took training from her quickly, wanting to get the know the woman better. When she did, she discovered much more about her than just her last name or the connection they shared. Isobel told Mira of her mate, whom she had claimed at her time, a female not of this world. She also told her of the other Starkillers, especially of Nessarose who seemed to be a complete gem. There is Darkness. In her pre-teens, Mira understood more on what the different clans represented, what the Nightsisters were and through it, learned from her mother of the Sith that the family had ties to. Suddenly, the darkness became an immense field study for the girl which Lauda warned her off because while she took had Sith ties, she did not believe a child so young should dabble in them but instead, the training should take its course. Mira did not listen and continued with what she wanted to do. The discovery of Sith Sorcery had become a special interest, especially since Mira could draw from her own spellcasting to the dark arts and understand them better that way. Act III: Importance of being Mira Pesky hormones Entering her teenage years, Mira suddenly become more and more aware of the people around her, both male and female, free and slave alike. She became to notice the their shapes and attitudes towards others, the way people came together. She also began to see what she too was attracted to such things. But she couldn't exactly say only one thing attracted her and the other didn't. No, with Mira, everything and everyone was appealing. They were all beautiful. It was also when she began to realize that Mirus was rather good looking as well and the connection she shared once with him wasn't just a sibling bond anymore but instead had grown into something more. The new discoveries didn't however draw her away from her studies just yet. Mira was still heavily interested in Sorcery and its similarities to magic. It was also when she discovered her talent for creating spells, how easily the words came to her. Blade Peacecraft He entered their lives far away from Mira, enchanting her mother in a way Mira had never seen before. At first, Mira knew nothing of Blade Peacecraft, Lauda had kept him to herself but what she later learned was that they required the blessing of Petra before they could proceed. It wasn't long after that that the twins were introduced to the Jai, second in command to their Uncle Antonio. Mira could easily see how close her mother and the man had grown, how hooked the older female was to the man. The claiming followed some time after, Blade began to create a home for the two where Mira and Mirus were also invited. Through the joining of the Cavataio and Peacecraft families, Mira also gained two stepbrothers, Rufio and Xaviero though she rarely had time to spend with them. Still, because Mamma was happy, Mira was happy for her. Lost without You As the years passed, Mira began to further understand her attraction to others. How she did not care much for genders or even species. Her mind could not process the necessity of choosing. It was in the mist of all those understanding that Mira realized what a good looking man one of her former five slaves, Cale, had become and she reached out to him again. It was Cale that helped her brought her into adulthood, taught her how to satisfy her hunger. Later, he confessed to having already liked her and assisting her wasn't trying at all for him. Cale was also someone who had been off Dathomir, to far more places that Mira so he spent a lot of time telling her about the planets he had visited, what he had seen. Mira was mesmerized by each detail of his stories. The slave was also the closest thing Mira had ever gotten to a real boyfriend. For a while, it almost appeared as though they were in an actual relationship which gave him rights far beyond any other slave around her. Even after it ended and Mira moved to other things, Cale remained a trusted friend and confidant and someone she could turn to when she was lonely. Falalala, lalala! ]] Mira traveled away from Dathomir, wanting to find herself a party to attend. Mid travel, she learned of a Sithmas party and decided to go there. , Nono]] During her stay there, she managed to get a reaction of a young man she didn't know, just by heing there, spoke to Cameron Centurion of whom she heard about from her mother and had a brief conversation with her grandfather. Blood Pacts and Magic Left Alone with her mother and other family as Mirus left to be with their Aunt Nessa, Mira began to be lonely. More so than she imagined and a lot more than she would ever admit to anyone, including her twn brother. Thankfully, the Sanguine Potestatem came to Dathomir soon enough, bringing Mirus with them, as they sat down with Nona and the family to discuss an alliance between the two factions. ]] United with her other half, Mira learned what she had been missing in her brother's life and out of sheer jelaousy, for the first time in forever, felt the desire to train again. Not only that but he also invited her to go to Endelaan with him which Mira took up both hands, with promises of gorgeous slaves to satisfy her thirst. Act IV: Sorceress of the Void Life on Endelaan Shortly after her arrival, Mira took a lot of time getting used to the new life of Endelaan which was far more secluded and while the slaves were as Mirus promised, there were far too many rules for her taste. Still, she remained. During those earliest days, Mirus continued his own training and on one of them died. That event felt almost as the death of herself to Mira and shattered her heart to a million pieces. Never had she felt such a pain until then. The pain of his loss would almost leave a mark on her her heart, even though Mirus was revived right after. ]] Dark Rituals ]]As the Galactic Empire invited the faction for a meeting on Ketaris, Mira traveled with the group there but chose not to actually participate in it since nobody was actually making her sit through it. Instead, her chocolate brown eyes caught sight of yet another prey for her to have fun with - Reon Memnoch. Dominion of the Flesh It was to be a great occupation of her brother for which Mira actually got out of bed early and left her bed before the time she usually does. And yet, for some reason, the trip ended up being postponed much to her discomfort, having already reached her brother's ship. on their way to Dathomir]] The Three Some time home among her slaves was always necessary for Mira. The particular time home though would be different as Dharma had returned to their home as well, giving Mira time with her favorite sex toys - Dharma and Mirus. While it all started while she was still busy with Cale, the Acolyte could sense her brother's cry for help and his presence alongside their adopted sister, making Mira summon them both to her side. returns to her side.]] As any visit with either or both of them, the Witch calls the two to her their bed and shares their flesh equally. Leto Deadwood Still on her self-chosen vacation away from Endelaan, Mira traveled through the galaxy. On her stop on Corellia, she met Leto Deadwood who instantly appealed to her. The man had a sort of charm about himself and Mira couldn't help herself liking him. , Dharma's wife]] Leave it to the Beaver Upon her return home, Mira is summoned by a slave to join Dharma once more. This time, it's to meet her girl's wife Alyisa. Welcome to Hellmouth The twins remain on Dathomir for a bit longer, just in time to celebrate All Hallow's Eve which their mother has thrown on behalf of Witches of Dathomir. But this event is different as it is open to all outsiders, not distinguishing between alignments. It's during the party that Mira meets Mirus' friend Kassandra Distorith with whom the twins share some alone time after which she tells her brother that she wants to keep the Sith. Mirus invites Kassandra to Endelaan with them which the female accepts, much to Mira's pleasing. , Mirus' friend]] Act V: Succubuss The Unthinkable Back on Endelaan once more, Mirus and Mira settle to their life in Saul, in her brother's home where the male offers to teach his sister a power. He does and Mira learns Force Drain through kissing her brother. It's a power that suits the female very well and leaves her hungry for flesh but instead of receiving what she wants, when she wants it, Mira is for the first time ever refused by Mirus. While her brother suffers through lack of energy, barely on his feet and perhaps a step away from death, all Mira's focus is on her own needs and it angers her that she had been denied. on Mirus]]Naked and furious, the Acolyte tells her brother that from now on, he can seek to serve his needs from slaves and not from her, after which she leaves him in the house so she may search for a willing victim to her need. Circle of Power Not long after, Mira was summoned the Circle of Power where she was to challenge a member of Sanguinem Potestatem. She chose Laenda, mostly for her looks and the two began to battle using solely their powers. Coming out victorious from that event learned Mira to right to call herself a Magician and a Sith Knight. Act VI: Cult of Petra Optivus Res ]]The idea that she had been denied remains in Mira for so long that instead of going home, she travels to Sognoterra to see her Nona. In her eyes, her ony true deity is the single being in the galaxy that can understand her when even her own Mamma gets upset with the bond she and Mirus have. But it is there that her anger dissolves and becomes irrelevant as her Nona offers her something she could have never dreamed of. She offers her to make her a true follower of the cult which Mira accepts with both arms extended. Before the girl knows, the process begins. Her Nona is no longer her Nona but her Goddess and all her will begins to belong to the Goddess. Mira isn't fully aware of the process but the changes do take place, slowly making the girl that once was disappear, with the willing slave that truly, for the first time, loves and adores someone - her Goddess. branded on Mira's chest]]A brand is placed upon her chest, marking her as a true follower of Petra's Cult after which she is asked by her Goddess to shed of her clothes while she dances and all too willingly gets rid of the dress she is in. ' faithful slave]]Following the prayer she recites, of who she is now, Mira is rewarded by the pleasures of the flesh while she learns that obedience is pleasure and pleasure is obedience. Mira is all too happy to give in, because of the new change. Though the state she is in before her Goddess is only that when she is in her presence. While she isn't aware yet of what this new change is, she accepts all that she is given, rewarded. The new Mira joins her Goddess in a hall filled with followers and the Avatars. Completed consumed by the presence of her deity, Mira doesn't notice this as she in return now gives pleasure to her Goddess for all to see. As if you have a choice... Back on Endelaan, Mira finds herself incredibly loney due to the distance between herself and her Goddess and bored because not even Mirus is there anymore to keep her company. Getting herself out of her house, she finds herself a new plaything - Razelle Breuner and for her own personal amusement begins to seduce the gorgeous female. Personal Connections Petra Cavataio ~ the Goddess { } To be added... Mirus Cavataio '''{ You, Dreamers } Her twin, her near equal in almost all things and her other half. Mira adored her brother from day one and still does. No matter what she does, how she acts, what happens to her, she always follows him one way or another and more than often shares with him almost everything. Due to how close the two are, much of their relationship is unconventional, it may often be missunderstood and looked down upon but Mira has never been the kind to care what others think, especially when it comes to her own twin brother. '''Lauda Cavataio { Mama } When it comes to the woman that gave birth to Mira, there is first and foremost love and affection. Most of her life, she idealized her mother, even keeping the first nickname she used to call her with - Mamma. But as Mira grew older, the relationship between the two began to change. These days, she finds the older woman to be boring and old fashioned while Lauda will often not approve most of the things she does. That mostly doesn't effect the female though from time to time, she has been known to respect some ''of the rules her mother has for her, mostly because she does in fact love her. '''Sanies Robur' Her father and family slave also holds and important place in her life. Mira might not spend lots of time with him but due to the role he does play in her life, she does love him and does make time to steal him away from his duties. Dharma Decuir { E.T.} Her adopted sister, less than a decade younger than her, Dharma Decuir became close to Mira very easily while they were children. One exiled from her own family, the other spoiled; both growing up and getting to know what they like and prefer. Mira loves Dharma, she never hid it. Just like she never hid that despite Dharma's insanity, she never feared the girl. Dharma is perhaps the only person beside Mirus and her parents Mira has ever been truly, deeply connected and would rip people apart to keep her safe and happy, no matter how apart they may seem to get due to their respective duties, lives and affairs. Cale Neros { Lost Without You } Slave of the family, one of Mira's five slaves while she was a child, Cale was still young himself when he was given the assignment. They were friends back then and at times, he would tell her about outside worlds he had visited. By the time she was five, he was no longer her slave but she continued to visit him, to hear more of the far away places she loved already. By the time she was seventeen, Mira was lost between her hormones and the lack of understanding why she felt the way she did, why she desired practically every single female and male, both humanoid and alien alike. It was Cale that helped her, brought her into adulthood, taught her how to satisfy her hunger. Already fancying what she was growing into, the slave found little problem with assisting her. For a very brief while, it appeared as if the two were in an actual relationship in which she gave him far more rights than any other slave she would later take into her bed would have. To this day, he is a trusted friend, a person to listen to and someone she takes into her bed when she feels like it. Leto Deadwood To be added... Blade Peacecraft While she was a teenager, Mamma met the man of her dreams and soon enough claimed him. From day, Mira had two father's in her life. One that actually was and the other that grew on her. Mira does like Blade and she's always believed he was right for her mother. She does love it when he pushes her mother, making it at least somewhat interesting around the castle. But more than that, it's the one decision Lauda made that she agrees with one hundred percent. Rufio Peacecraft To be added... Xavier Peacecraft To be added... Razelle Breuner To be added... '' Personal Posessions '''Optvius Res Necklace' Upon her arrival to the Sognoterra where she is taken under her Grandmother's wing as a follower, Mira becomes her optvius Res and thus gains a respected position among other followers. To symbolise this change, the Goddess rewards Mira with a choker necklace that by its apperance is just a fine piece of jewerly but it's power is far more greater than that. Open its placement on her neck, the back of it pierced through her skin and connected with her nerveous system, making her bond and addiction to her deity even greater when not around her. Though even with the power it holds over Mira, its timers ensure her to function normally when not on around the Goddess. Endelaan Familiar to be added. '' Powers and spells Force Powers and Spells Lightsaber abilities * Languages *Basic Galactic Standard *Bocce *Hapan Language *High Galactic *Paecean Other education *Communication Studies *Dancing *Dathomirian Laws *Economics *Feminist Studies *Galaxy Literature *Gymnastics *History *Martial Arts *Peace and Conflict Studies *Piloting *Weapons Training Roleplaying Activity As an Acolyte '''Training' *'The Power of Two' *'Twin Time' Training Others * Social Threads *'Falalalalalala, lalalala!' *'Pride and Glory' *Back Home Again *Coming Home Again *Leave it to Beaver *Welcome to Hellmouth *As the Endelaan Turned *[http://swdescension.com/roleplaying/index.php?topic=5795 Though shalt have no other gods beside me] Faction Threads *'Blood Pacts and Magic' *'Dark Rituals' *'Dominion of the Flesh' As a Magician Training * Training others * Social Threads * Faction Threads * As a Sorceress Training * Training others * Social threads * Faction threads * Completed threads - 8 (Apprentice level - 8; Knight level - 0; Master level - 0) Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Cavataio Category:Dathomir Category:Ferro Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Starkiller Family Category:Human Category:Force User Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Character Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Corellian Category:Morte Clan Category:Halcyon Family Category:Rogue Sith Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Force Altered Being Category:Witch Initiate Category:Dathomiri Category:Sognoterra Category:Hapan Category:Near Human Category:The Sanguine Potestatem Category:Acolyte(TSP) Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Hybrid Category:Force Sensitive Category:Endelaan Category:Mental Disorder Category:Cult of Petra Category:Former Witch Category:Royalty Category:Sith/Dathomiri Hybrid